myownending: Two Birds
by otsukareen
Summary: ... dan ia menyadari bahwa sudah seharusnya panggung sandiwara ditutup. SasuSaku. Canon-kah? Maybe... RnR, onegai? ;3


**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

... dan ia menyadari bahwa sudah seharusnya panggung sandiwara ditutup.

**Two Birds  
**

_—myownending_  
_by Donata Valeriya_

* * *

Satu, dua, tiga—beberapa kali suara jangkrik memasuki indra pendengar wanita dengan wajah yang berbingkai helaian-helaian merah muda. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan sesekali tertutup. Terkadang tangannya berusaha menggapai langit-langit kamar yang tak mungkin tergapai. Mata _emerald_ wanita itu memancarkan sedikit cahaya akibat pantulan bias cahaya bulan yang merambat melalui kertas-kertas pintu geser.

Malam ini aneh, biasanya ia bisa tertidur dengan pulas ketika fauna-fauna kecil itu mempermainkan nada-nada alam milik mereka. Tetapi kali ini tidak, nyanyian-nyanyian merdu yang bagaikan _lullaby_ itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk tidur seperti biasa, malah ia merasa berisik. Suara dengkuran halus milik pria yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya juga semakin membuatmu merasa tidak bisa tidur, padahal alasan mengapa ia bisa mimpi indah juga karena suara dengkuran halus itu. Apa kaubilang? Wanita itu sedang mengalami masa datang bulan? Tidak, ia tidak mengalami masa datang bulan ataupun menjadi sensitif karena berbadan dua—karena ia memang tidak dalam masa _itu_. Sudah dikatakan, ini aneh.

Maka, tubuh berbalut _kimono_ tidur itu mengubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk, mencoba mencari ketenangan dalam kegelisahan aneh. _Kunoichi_ dengan kemampuan _medic-nin_ terbaik setelah sang _Hokage_ kelima itu menghirup banyak oksigen dengan perlahan dan mengembuskan karbondioksida secara cepat. Merasa perlu bersentuhan dengan angin malam yang segar, ia beranjak dari _futon_-nya dan membuka pintu geser pelan-pelan berharap sang pria tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia lalu duduk bersila pada lantai kayu yang dingin, menghadapkan diri pada rembulan yang tidak pernah rendah diri karena membagi cahaya kepunyaan mentari melalui dirinya kepada jagad raya.

Ah, ia cinta ketika angin malam menerpa kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia cinta ketika ia menutup matanya perlahan, meresapi ketenangan di sekitar. Tetapi … ia tidak cinta ketika suara yang tidak lazim berada di malam hari menganggu indra pendengarnya. Segera memunculkan pesona kolam zamrud itu, wanita bermahkota merah jambu menangkap pemandangan menggelitik oleh dua fauna yang menumpukan kaki kecil mereka pada ranting di sebuah pohon di hadapannya.

Dua burung kecil. Dua burung yang sesekali melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tampaknya mereka sedang berkomunikasi—tetapi tidak dengan suasana hati yang baik. Burung-burung itu berkicau keras, sesekali mengepakkan sayap mereka untuk terbang, tapi tak jadi. Burung dengan bulu yang dominan berwarna merah acapkali menghalang-halangi burung dengan bulu dominan ke biru tua manakala hendak terbang.

Berseteru. Berseteru. Berseteru dan berseteru. Halangi. Halangi. Menghalangi dan halangi. Hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa manusia yang memerhatikan mereka sejak lama sudah menyipitkan mata. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening dengan aneh. Ini aneh—bukan mengenai keningnya—ada rasa bergejolak di hatinya melihat tingkah burung-burung itu. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat otaknya bagai dipaksa memutar ulang kepingan-kepingan memori masa lalu, bagaikan sebuah rol film. Rasanya _déjà vu_, dan ia tidak akan mengelak akan rasa itu.

Kepingan memori yang sudah ia paksa untuk dikubur dalam-dalam. Kepingan memori kelam antara kisahnya dengan seorang pria. Antara kisah mereka yang rumit, bagaikan benang kusut. Sebuah kisah yang tiap babnya tidak memiliki akhir bahagia, melainkan sebuah kekelaman yang memaksa mereka untuk kembali menggali kebahagiaan itu di bab berikutnya—atau hanya dia saat itu yang hanya mencari kebahagiaan. Namun, setiap bab yang mereka gali tetap saja memberikan hasil nihil. Itu semua tidak semudah apa yang dibayangkan. Tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, tidak semudah mengalirkan _chakra_ pula. Bahkan, tidak semudah menggunakan _rasengan_ yang cara kerjanya saja tidak ia ketahui—dan dalam artiannya, itu adalah hal susah.

Busur-busur panah bagaikan memanah tepat di hatinya—tidak, ini bukanlah seperti busur-busur panah cinta sang Cupid miliki yang membuat hati setiap orang bahagia dan berseri-seri karenanya, bukan pula panah-panah yang mencabik-cabik hati, melainkan panah-panah yang membuka bagian luar hati dan memunculkan hati kecilnya untuk bersedia menarik kembali memori-memori kelam itu ke otaknya. Mengingat-ingat hal dulu.

Burung dengan bulu dominan ke warna merah muda itu kembali berkicau keras. Dengan suaranya yang parau—bagaikan menangis—mematuk-matuk bulu biru sang burung lain. Wanita yang kini menempati sebuah _mansion_ pemilik banyak sejarah itu menarik sudut kiri bibirnya, kemudian menarik sudut kanan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan lututnya sudah menekuk dan ia peluk. Pandangannya tak kunjung lepas dari dua fauna yang menarik atensinya.

Sang merah jambu menghalangi sang biru tua—_"Sasuke…"_—sedangkan sang biru tua tetap bersikeras. Merah jambu pun begitu, mereka keras kepala—_"Jangan pergi … kumohon_._"_—tetapi merah jambu lebih keras, beda dengan biru tua yang memiliki keegoan tinggi—_"Sasuke … kumohon."_—maka dari itu, sang biru tua mendekat pada sang merah jambu, seperti memberikan harapan padanya—_"Terima kasih…."_—namun nyatanya itu bohong, Si Musim Dingin menghancurkan harapan Si Musim Semi dengan mematuk leher berbulu merah jambu itu hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Napas wanita yang memerhatikan sejak lama itu tercekat, namun, senyumnya tetap terjaga. Entahlah, sepertinya Tuhan berencana membuka sebuah panggung sandiwara untuknya, agar ia menangis karena seseorang—tidak, lebih tepat jika agar ia menangis karena kebodohan di masa itu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak akan menangis, ada satu hal yang patut ia syukuri sekarang ini. Hal yang membuatnya tidak perlu menangis.

Burung merah jambu itu membenarkan posisinya, kembali terbang dan bertengger pada ranting tempat ia meletakkan tungkai kakinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Layaknya seseorang yang menunggu, ia tetap bersikukuh untuk berada di sana—dengan perasaan gelisah sepertinya. Rasa sakit pada lehernya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, sakit di hati lebih menyakitkan. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ia jadikan alasan untuk berhenti menunggu.

_Karena aku yakin kamu akan pulang…._ _Meski itu mustahil, karena di sinilah tempatmu menopang kelelahan…._

.

.

Tuhan memberikan setiap makhluk perasaan. Tidak peduli apakah perasaan itu amarah atau apa pun itu, karena semua kembali pada perasaan paling dasar; cinta. Bahkan, sebuah pohon saja memiliki perasaan—ia pernah merasakan dikhianati, ia pernah merasakan iba, ia pernah merasakan keindahan dalam berbagi, sehingga ia tidak hentinya memberikan berbagai manfaat kepada makhluk lain. Begitu pula dengan hewan, ia memiliki hati. Ia memiliki perasaan. Ia memiliki kasih. Ia memiliki rindu. Ia memiliki cinta.

Maka, sejauh apa pun burung biru itu terbang, ia tetap kembali pada sang merah jambu. Memberikan sentuhan lembut pada paruh sang merah jambu. Mungkin ia tampak angkuh, tapi ia punya perasaan. Ia juga punya kelelahan. Ia memilih untuk pulang.

… ia pun yakin, bahwa berada di sisi sang merah jambu adalah kebahagiaan.

Ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah kehidupan mereka, tetapi ini adalah akhir dari kisah mereka.

Sang wanita yang sedari tadi memerhatikan pun, segera berdiri dan beranjak masuk kembali ke dalam kamar kala suara bariton itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinga, memintanya untuk menikmati mahligai mimpi. Pelan-pelan, ia menutup pintu geser. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul larut malam, tidak baik jika pintu masih terbuka. Sudah seharusnya pintu itu lekas ditutup. Panggung sandiwara berhenti sampai di sana.

Ketika ia telah kembali berbaring pada _futon_ tempat ia dan sang pria beristirahat, ia memandang wajah tampan pria di hadapannya sebentar. Sayup-sayup, suara indahnya terdengar.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_…. Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya."

… karena bab-bab kehidupan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Manusia diciptakan oleh Tuhan dalam rantai mata kelelahan, mereka tidak akan berhenti mengisi bab-bab kisah kehidupan mereka dengan berbagai masalah, sampai jiwa meninggalkan raga. Sampai kasih tak lagi tersampaikan.

Maka, bermimpilah dengan indah agar bab-bab itu terisi dengan baik.

Selamat malam.

.

.

.

_Owari._

Wuaaaah, akhirnya fanfiksi ini _publish_ juga dengan dorongan Lrynch Fruhling, walaupun masih ada ragu. Ah, pokoknya _thanks a lot_ deh buat si Dedev. :"D _love you._

Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini juga ditujukan untuk K-NEWEST _event_ tapi nggak jadi. Kenapa? Karena aku belum yakin fanfiksi ini masuk dalam kategori pantas dijadikan bahan untuk _event_. 8DD ho. ho. ho. Nge-_publish_-nya aja masih ngerasa kurang, lho? ;_;

Akhirnya...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri mampir di kotak _review_. :D

_**Word(s): 1,153.**  
_


End file.
